


mcyt incredibly small drabbles :)

by iehaa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Other, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), tags will change as i (hopefully) make more drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iehaa/pseuds/iehaa
Summary: helloo! since i don't know how to write - instead i will be posting like really really really small drabbles, you can take them and turn them into a bigger piece i don't mindplease how does ao3 posting and the what how does this work send help [':
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship





	1. info! :)

hello hi! i will be posting my drabbles here because i can't write long works, you can use them if you want! adding a twist, etc etc.

i will be updating the tags as i post! 

these will mostly be tommy/ranboo centric since i don't watch much of other people's POV. 

the prompts i write will NOT have:

dream apologist sort of vibe

nsfw or any of that sort 

no relationships unless they are platonic (:

okay feel free to browse i will yeah cya!!


	2. drabble number 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TOMMY SELF DOUBT MHMMMMMHHMMMH

Tommy lifts his gaze up from the soil near his abode, hands filled with the flowers that he ripped from the ground, the flowers that Ranboo had planted. It made Tommy feel more and more pitied for, he hates being pitied. Did everyone on this server really think that he died? They weren’t going to remember him anyways, not even Tubbo. (Is he worth remembering? Is he deserving of friends?)

Tommy’s glad that Tubbo moved on from him- A loud, annoying, arrogant person. He was never enough for Tubbo, he thinks. Why would anyone ever want to be his friend anyways? He was always so rude, insulting him. (Of course he’d be replaced by someone better than him.) He wasn’t surprised when he found out that he had been replaced by Ranboo- how could anyone ever hate him? He’s kind, nice, and everything that Tommy wouldn’t be. He isn’t jealous- no, not at all. (Was Sam just pretending to be my father-figure? Was he plotting my death all along? Do people even care?)

He stares at his hands. Stares back at the soil. 

Why am I like this? Why am I so childish, annoying, ignorant, useless, why am I like this. Is this the reason everyone hates me? 

He storms into his house, slamming the door shut. Basically tumbling down the stairs to his bed, quickly jumping under the covers.

He hopes that his sobs are quiet enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMMMM I CANNOT WRITE SEND HELP!!!!!!!!! :)


End file.
